The Dawn's Music and Other Poems
by Au Printemps
Summary: Nine poems with subjects ranging from Elbereth to Rohan and beyond. Evenstar's Promise, A Flower in the Night, O Menel Aglar, and more. Please note that there are three chapters of poems.
1. First Set

_*** Disclaimer: I do not own Middle-earth or anything within it._ "Evenstar's Promise" 

I'll meet you in night's passing,

Beneath the flowering moon.

I'll meet you in the sunlight,

And sing you her bright tune.

I'll meet you in the spring,

When all cold has passed away:

Oh, please say you will meet me, too, 

In the sunrise of that warm clear day.

Torn we were and sundered,

Before it was our time.

We dared not think of death's cruel trick,

Or betrayal of another kind.

The test was passed, the victory won,

Yet still before us lay

The years, the choice, the idyllic land

That stole so many hearts away.

Yet still I'll meet you, that far day,

When sun's fair fingers stroke the clouds.

I'll meet you, I promise, will you be there?

Two lights, two lives, two loves unbowed.

Don't leave me waiting, lone and chill

Don't leave me drowning in the dark.

Oh, I'll meet you in night's passing,

And together we will cover winter's chilly mark.

**____________________________________**

"A Flower in the Night" 

The dark is calling me, calling me

Through the shades of night

Forever calling me, calling

A ring of bloody fire hung before my eyes

Flames that would encircle my heart

Living flesh to ashes

I fear it even as I long for it

This thing that is beautiful as it is deadly

Like the cold, keen, and starlit edge of a knife

My morning within is fading to twilight

I am afraid—I reach out

To something beyond the shadows that smother me

A budding star lies just beyond my ken

Speak truly: I have not yet to die

**____________________________________**

"The Dawn's Music" 

Through the mountains, through the valleys, through the raging seas

Rohan comes bearing the sun

A call, a note, a song of hope

From the horns, horns, horns.

Like thunder, like rain, like water on sand

The wild horns cry forth in mirth

Ringing like bells, singing like Elves

Sound the horns, horns, horns.

Cool wind on cold hopes stirs the fire anew

Sprouting wings, horns that bring

A tale told of new life in the sweetly sounding song

Of the horns, horns, horns.


	2. Second Set

A.N.: This set requires a bit more explanation to be understood. The first one is from the view of Eowyn; the second is of Frodo and his journey through the marshes; and the third poem isn't easy to see as having something to do with Middle-Earth, but the rhythm of the first stanza was inspired by the song Galadriel sang at the Fellowship's departure from Lothlorien, so I figured this would be the best place to put it. 

   Also, come to think of it, if you haven't figured out already what the second poem of the first set, "A Flower in the Night,"  was all about, it happens to be talking about the mixed curse and blessing (mostly curse) of being a Bearer of the One Ring. The first person "I" part of it could be seen as either referring to Frodo, Sam, or Bilbo; they all work within the context, although I was thinking of Frodo's struggle with the Ring while in Mordor in particular when writing it. 

   Have I bored you to tears yet? Maybe I've confused you until you can't see straight. Or both. At any rate, you may trudge along your merry way now. :)

Rider

So grand, so fine,

Reign your steed in

And stop for me.

Warrior

So fair you shine,

Wipe the blood off your boots

And dance for me.

Heart

So close to mine,

Unlock your chambers

And beat for me.

**____________________________________**

Besieged

Besieged by tears

Besieged by fears

—by those that have come before

By those that watch him from their beds beneath his feet

Followed

Followed by eyes

Followed by cries

—by those that have fought before

By those that lure him from their sleep beneath the drink

Tempted

Tempted by lights

Tempted by sights

—of those that have gone before

Of those that wish to bring him also

And he is terrified to come

And he is terrified to go

And so he fights

**____________________________________**

I planted Hope in silver seed

And Hope again there grew

Beneath the sun, beneath the trees

Beneath the feverfew

And as it grew, it shone the sun

It shone the moon and stars

And ever as we journeyed on

It shone a light to us afar

I planted Love in golden seed

And Love for first time grew

Within the barren, rocky soil

That was the heart of you

And as it grew, it filled a hole

It filled a hole the night had left

And ever as the new day dawned

The dark was lost, the dark bereft

I planted no Truth in pure-white seed

For Truth had always grew

I only whispered to it words 

Of sun and light so true

And so it grew, to leave this land 

To fly among the stars

But I, I trapped it in my net

And sent it down to ev'ry heart

_He_ planted Hate in blackest seed

And Hate there grew, grew, grew

It choked my seed of shining Hope

It choked all Love, all Truth

And still it grew, it always would

Unless forever burned away

No transient dream, it would grow on

To cover light of day


	3. Third Set

_"O Menel Aglar"_

A! Elbereth Glithoniel!

Though stormy seas may rise,

A perfect light resides within

And waits for darker nights.

Glithoniel, A Elbereth!

When hope is fading fast,

You rise to conquer all that lies

The pure light that dies last.

A Glithoniel! Elbereth!

Tiny words of lasting power,

An aid to all in deadly peril…

O save us now in this dark hour.

**____________________________________**

_"A Farewell"_

One swan-white ship sails slowly out to meet the rising grey mist,

And I, I was left behind.

The sea spray now clings to skin, farewell hiding burning, bitter tears:

For I was left behind.

Healing bliss before them; a long and lonely road behind me,

Home for one left behind.

The sky cries with me, stinging damp cheek with needle-wet drops.

A sky, a land that would be left behind.

One last fleeting glimpse, and the dear master lets loose the light of the glass,

For the one left behind.

And like a voice from a dream, a memory rises from my parched lips:

_"A! Elbereth Glithoniel!_" words from paths behind.

A memory of conquered dark, rising light, and finally, perfect peace.

Left behind, but not for long.

**____________________________________**

_"Untitled"_

Secrets hide in starless dark:

Lies, in paths forsaken.

Though shadows descend upon the day,

Hope is not yet taken.

Monsters wing through depths of dark:

They search for one all-but-lost.

Love lies in brutal innocence,

And hate will be the cost.

Listen now, oh heed me now:

My words will not die soon.

Light is far, dark is nigh,

And all lie beneath the moon.


End file.
